My Little Toy
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: For Vocaloids the young males and females-naturally-have a curiosity of sex and things such of that and so, because the curiosity can grow and be all a vocaloid can think of, they must get it out of their system. To do so the older Vocaloids help guide the way. Len is no different and when he's passed to Kaito, he isn't happy. Will Len eventually have a sudden change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

**_I realized how stupid or bad the summary of this story might be but I'm really hoping the story itself could be good though! I honestly got this idea from this song from Kaito and Len, I think it was Shota Desuyon or something that sounds like that and honestly this idea bloomed in my mind and everything inside of me to write this fanfiction! Cx_**

* * *

Laying out on the pale yellow blanket, the sun danced through the leaves as the wind swayed gently and caused the sun to case shadowy designs. His shirt rode up a little bit, exposing his flat belly which moved a bit with his breathes, the sun made little designs on his skin and Len shifted onto his back. It was summer, finally, and he could relax a little bit and spend time alone when he wanted and do whatever he pleased. He sighed in content, in happiness and opened his eyes gently, his blue eyes soft and reflected his happiness as he laid there.

He heard Rin shouting and moving about in the house, unhappy about the situation she had to go through and he could somewhat understand her anger and furstration. Rin, turning fourteen ahead of him, was unhappy because Master was sending her to Miku to get her "lust" and "desires" out of her system and she didn't want to be with a girl. He loved his sister but he felt kind of sorry for Miku, having ot listen to his sister's constant jabs at how she hated it but he knew she'd be a better girl once she came home.

He listened to her whine, plead, barter and shout to get out of this but Master continually said it was needed, that she had to do it or else she would never feel better and that he would contact her every day and it made Len sigh. He loved Rin so much but sometimes she was a bit to much, even for him. He sat up slightly, his shirt still up exposing his stomach as Rin came marching out and plopped down next to him and he instinctively grabbed her hand gently.

"I don't want to go, Len. We've both been fourteen for three months so why do I need to go?" Rin whined but looked at him with a sad look in her bright blue eyes that he didn't like.

"I don't know, Rin. Master said you've been getting different, more twitchy and heated than normal so you have to go." Len said softly and gently as his thumb moved in circles against the back of her hand in a way he knew she loved.

"I hate this. I don't want to be away from you, I don't want to go away with Miku. I want to stay with you." She said again as tears welled and he felt his own heart ping and tighten with pain for his sister.

"I know, I don't want you to leave either." Len murmured gently as Rin bent over and rested her head in his lap as the sun continued to cast shadow like designs on the both of them and he stroked her blonde hair away from her face gently. Rin was everything he wasn't, she prospered in places he failed, she was his inner thoughts and in reality he was everything she wasn't, prospered in places she failed and he didn't. They were oppsosites yet completely perfect and right for one another.

"Don't let them take me Len." She whimpered gently as her tears splashed onto the material of his shorts and he continued stroking her hair softly, being careful of the hairpins in her hair.

"I would protect you for as long as possible but I can't Rin. You need to do this and feel better." He whispered as he continued to stroke her hair but his eyes showed how his heart was hurting at his sister's tears.

"I feel Fine." She insisted but her voice cracked and a shudder wracked through her and he pressed his lips into a thin line and stroked his forefinger against her temple gently.

"Don't lie Rin. Come on, let's go pick out your clothes that you wanna take with you." Len said forocing a light tone and when she looked at him with foggy, sad blue eyes he held her hand tight and pulled her up. "Let's go Rin."

"O. . kay." She said finally as she used one hand to brush the tears from her eyes and they walked inside. Len lead her, of course, upstairs and he entered her bright yellow room, much like his own and she let go of his hand and began to pick out clothes and other things. He stood in the door way letting her do it and she didn't shed another tear but she would look at Len from tiem to time but when her clothes were packed and she was clicking her little suitcase closed her tears suddenly came back with a vengance.

"Oh Rin! Don't cry!" Len said with a little wail in his tone that matched hers and he ran forward wrapping his slim arms around her and she moved her arms around him in response and buried her wet face in his shoulder. She clung onto him tightly, her hands clenching fistfuls of his shirt when there was a soft knock on the dor and he looked over his shoulder gently at Master, standing there with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Rin but it's time to go." Master said, the tone was heavy with regret and Rin pulled from Len then reached out grabbing her suitcase and with her other hand she grabbed Len's tight and they walked out of the room, right past their Master and downstairs.

Len felt helpless as his sister's tears slid down her cheeks and in the door way stood Miku. She'd definitely gotten some upgrades to her physique, looking a little older to Len. She looked like she had about six inches added onto her height, her hair a bit longer, her breasts. . well there had barely been any but now it looked like she had blossomed into a B cup and he felt a stirring down below his waistline and he . No no no he wasn't going to become this way, wasn't going to get disgustingly perverted and be sent away like Rin. He needed to wait it out and wait for her to come home before he was taken away. He felt Rin squeeze his hand and he was snapped back to himself and looked at Rin's wet face.

"I love you Len." She said softly, her blue eyes dark like storm clouds and she dropped her little suitcase and threw her arms around his shoulders again, hugging him tightly. Len felt his own press of tears and closed his eyes, refusing to let them fall and hugged his sister fiercely, as though to remember her exact physique and then, reluctantly, let her go.

"I love you too Rin. I'll see you soon." Len replied fiercely and kissed Rin's cheek softly which she returned and she picked up her yellow suitcase and ran out the door way leaving Len behind and he felt his heart clench tight in his chest and Miku tightened her lips into a line and she looked at Len, her teal eyes revealing a sadness he hadn't seen in them and then she stepped forward hugging him tightly. He felt awkward because this hug had his face pressed to her breasts and he felt pretty aroused from it but he pushed it down the best he could.

"I'll take care of her Len. Very good care." Miku promised, her arms tightening once before smiling sadly at him, her hand stroking his already messed up blonde hair before disappearing out the door way and the door closed with a soft little click. Len stood there for a moment, his chest tight and heavy before he turned and bolted up the stairs quickly.

He reached his room fast and slammed the door shut pressing his body to it and he felt that aroused feeling, that spark of lust roll over him and he twitched, his muscles spasming as though shocked. He needed to hide this but he couldn't lock himself away in his room the way Rin had. He'd be gone in a single night. Maybe even a half an hour and leaving was not something he wanted. And yet. . He bit his lip lightly before blowing out a soft breath licking his door and turned pressing his back to the door and sunk to the dloor letting his head fall back gently.

He felt so deeply aroused it was insanity. He wondered briefly if this was how Rin had felt in the beginning but even as the thoguht occured he got up and trudged to his bed before laying out on it, his eyes lowering half way as though he was about ot fall asleep which he wasn't and he sighed. He couldn't be taken. He couldn't get lustful, couldn't get desires, what good would it be if Rin came back and he was gone?

He nestled deeper into his bed closing his eyes gently and he grabbed the sheets in his hands tight and his brows came together tight. He shivered gently and opened his eyes lightly when he heard the light knock on his door but he rolled over facing the wall and this time, he really tried to fall asleep but it was too hard. Len curled up on his side lightly, his hair falling into his face lightly and he tried to banish any and all images from his head, wondering why exactly this had come on to him so suddenly.

Laying there with the bed curving to fit his form he shivered lgihtly once more and he held back a yawn when the light knocks suddenly stopped much to his pleasure and happiness. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right then. He'd just watched his sister leave, his other half, then grew lustful. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, didn't want anyone to suspect that he was much like Rin in that moment and he didn't want to go somewhere and be "taken care of" and come back. He didn't want it dammit!

He blew a soft breath out as his heart hammered against his chest and he felt his eyes burn, even with them closed and tears welled up and slid down gently. He hated crying but this was just something that honestly needed to come out right now. He bit his lip softly against the wails and whimpers that wanted to leave his mouth and just shoved his face into the matress, rolling onto his stomach and with the hotness of his own ragged breathes against his face he found that it was. . .soothing?

He felt abruptly tired from it strange as it was and he turned his head to the side sucking in breathfuls of air and opened his eyes once to take one last water look around his room, feeling dread clamp down on him tight and he shut his eyes once more which caused tears to slip down his cheeks and he fell asleep, happy he'd finally gotten the nap he'd been wanting.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't want to go, didn't want to leave the house but as Len sat on his bed that night, his face contorted in a scowl of anger and irritation as Master put his clothes into a bag. They were supposedly taking extra measures and wanted to send HIM away too and get his desires and lust out of the way ahead of time and he hated that he had to leave so soon after his sister but as he sat there he knew he wouldn't have a say in this. He glared at the floor as Master sighed then turned looking at Len.

The young Vocaloid was angry yes but this was for his own good and he'd know that the moment he got this under control and out of the way but he knew the blonde would be even angrier when he learned who he was going to. Len watched as Master shook her head sighing out softly and continued packing away his clothes until Master zipped up his bag.

She looked at him with a sad look almost but Len wanted to growl at how pitying it looked. Yes he'd always been the more docile, sweet and shota boy, one who was a little more scared of new things but at that moment he felt more liek Rin than he ever had in his entire life and he slid off his bed as he grabbed his bag from Master with anger ringing with each of his movements.

"I'm sorry Len but this needs to be done." Master said on a sigh as a hand touched his cheek and he pulled away as he glared.

"If you're sorry then you would understand why I need to stay here and wait for Rin to come home!" He growled, hi blue eyes flashing with anger and he frowned deeply as Master sigh out gently.

"I understand it Len, but you're not that much younger than Rin. Just by a few moments you're younger so that means that if Rin is going through this then you will too and I don't want you becoming irritable and angry like Rin was getting at times." Master said soothingly as her hand stroked his blonde hair softly and he sighed out hotly.

"It's not fair." Len grumbled ad Master smiled softly and held him to her chest gently and stroked his hair again then let go just when Len wanted to push away.

"Life isn't fair Len, but it's time for you to go. Unlike others you gotta go to his house." Master said as she bent to pick up his little bag and his back straightened as his eyes narrowed angrily.

"He? I'm going to be placed with a GUY?" Len shouted as his eyes shinned with outrage and anger.

"Yes of course. Most Vocaloids are paired up in a same sex sort of pairing to get fantasies and lust out of them. No one understands better than their own gender, so yes you will be placed with a guy." Master said with the "it's final" tone as they walked out of his room and Len crossed his thin arms tight over his chest as they walked to the stairs going down them.

"It's so stupid!" He growled under his breath as they walked to the front door and Master sighed out gently as she handed Len his bag and he took it reluctantly.

"Stop Len. You'll ahve to just get used to it. I'll see you in three weeks okay?" Master said gently and cupped his face softly in her hands and he just looked down.

"Alright." Len sighed out gently then pulled away walking outside. It was dinner time and his stomach growled in such a way he couldn't stop himself from feeling a bit embarrassed but he climbed into the Family car and as it pulled out of the drive way he noticed Big Al, Leon, Yuma, Yuzuki and Luka standing in the door behind Master.

He gave a little wave to them which they returned and he closed his eyes leaning back in his seat. He felt his mind drifting lazily and almost a bit tiredly as he sat there and he sighed out gently leaning his head against the window. He wanted more sleep and God be his witness he was going to get some more sleep. He curled up a bit in his seat as he yawned a little bit and managed to actually fall asleep despite everything.

* * *

When he woke up he realized he wasn't in the car anymore for starters but he was in a bed that wasn't his. His eyes opened slightly to reveal blue orbs dark with sleep, his cheek was red with marks from how he'd slept and he rolled onto his back, the lap light feeling to bright and he crossed one arm over his forehead as he looked at the ceiling groggily. He yawned loudly stretching a way that his chest rose up high and he groaned softly hen rolled to his other side, the blankets resting at his waist and he rested one hand next to his cheek and he looked at the little clock that was conviniently sitting next to the bed. It was one am?!

He bolted up right, his hair messy which he realized immediately was down so hi hair was just barely touching his shoulders much like Rin's hair was like and he scrambled out of bed and dashed to the private bathroom that was connected to his room and he slammed it shut then looked at his reflection as his brow twitched gently.

He didn't have a shirt on, which he should have noticed immediately, his hair was indeed pulled out of it's little pony tail and he glowered at his reflection when he leaned against the wall sliding down and sighed. He figured he was in the house of the guy who was to take care of him and his needs but this wasn't how he wanted to ahve woken up.

He shut his eyes softly as he sat there then pushed himself to his feet and he walked to the door before hesitating. Was he willingly leaving the bathroom to go out to some random person? He chewed on his lip lightly feelign hesitant still and then wrapped his hand around the door handle in what felt like slow motion and pushed the door open peeking out then sighing with happiness that he was still alone. He walked out into the room and after he set to work on checking out the room he managed to find a white button down shirt.

He looked to the door of his bedroom, chewing on his lip once again as he buttoned up his shirt then shook off his hesitation and stormed to the door with determination. He'd have to face this person sooner or later and sooner was a bit better than later. He'd gather his courage and face whoever this was much like Rin would and he pulled the door off then marched down the hall before coming to a case of stairs.

He moved down them quick, his toes or feet barely touching the steps and when he got to the ground floor he marched down the second little hall and shoved the door to the kitchen open and squinted at the sudden burst of bright light but when his eyes adjusted his breath got stuck in his throat. There, sitting at the table eating out of a carton of ice cream, with his familiar smirk, his cocky looking deep blue eyes, sat Kaito. No. No no no no no! He couldn't be stuck with Kaito!

"What's with the death stare, Len?" Kaito asked around his spoon as he devoured another bite of his cold treat and Len continued to glare at him. "Are you not gonna talk to me?"

"I'm going home." Len eventually spit out, his eyes cold and he felt anger at the situation. He glared at the older man and he crossed his skinny arms across his chest.

"No you're not." Kaito said calmly but Len's just glare jumped another degree of anger and heat.

"Yes. I. Am!" Len shouted his foot stomping down hard with the last word and he glared at him deeply before spinning around he marched to the front door. He WAS going home and he would walk if he had too. He barely heard the scrape of a chair against the floor and just as he pulled the door open it was slammed shut and Len gasped as he was lifted and held by two long pair of arms that were strong and tight around his small frame and he squirmed suddenly, hating the feeling of his heart skipping and he slammed his head back against Kaito's shoulder but closed his eyes as he relaxed just a tiny bit inside at the heat of Kaito's body.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaito murmured in his ears and Len couldn't stop the sudden shiver that ran over him and he felt a stirring down below and he blew a breath out gently.

"I'm going home." Len mumbled squirming again when Kaito moved one of his arms out and he locked the door then walked to the living room and he plopped down on the couch with Len squirming still.

"You will not be going home Len. You'll stay here with me for three weeks and that's it." Kaito said with such authority that Len narrowed his eyes, hating the sound of it.

"I don't want to stay with you!" Len spit out again and he glared but even so he couldn't stop the feelings that SHOULD have been dormant stretch and burst inside of him making his skin warm and in his mind, as he looked into Kaito's blue eyes, an image of him squirming, writhing, bucking and thrusting against Kaito as the older man thrusted into him. He felt himself get excited from the image but he tried to just push it down.

"It certainly seems like you do. Listen to me, my dear. You'll stay here, we'll discover possiblities you never thought possible and make you feel better. Then you can leave, if you still want too." Kaito murmured, his voice low and it sent shivers down Len's spine and his cheeks warmed jsut a touch and Kaito leaned down far enough, his top lip just faintly touching Len's top lip making the blonde suck in a breath."I can tell, right now you want a kiss."

"N-No I. . don't. You don't know what I want or need." Len growled gently but as his lips moved his heart stuttered as his lips brushed and pressed just a bit to Kaito's in a way that was deliciously forbidden like.

"Yes I do. You forget I was your age before and I know what you want even without saying it. I had Gakupo help me with it and now I will help you with this." Kaito murmured gently as his blue eyes met Len's and the color clashed so vividly it almost made Len dizzy. He'd appreciated Kaito for a little while but he stopped liking the blue haired man when Rin was talking about liking him and what not.

"Let me go." He growled gently as he glared at Kaito but the anger was slowly leaving but he clung onto it desperately.

"No." That was his only response and Len wanted to scream in frustration but he kept his lips clamped shut and his jaw tight.

"Please. I just want to leave! I'm not lustful, I'm not having fantasies, I'm not curious or anything like it! This is just a mistake, I'm supposed to be at home waiting for Rin!" Len exclaimed, sounding upset and his eyes even got a touch wet much to his anger but Kaito just smiled softly at him and lifted a hand stroking his thumbacross Len's eye causing it to close and he gathered the light sheen of tears from his eye and did the same to his left one.

"Don't cry. You may not feel it right now but I promise you, you will begin to feel it and whne you do I'll be here okay? We won't jump right into anything, in fact you can just think of it as a stay over here. We used to have those remember? It'll be just like before." Kaito said gently as he looked at the mildly upset blonde beneath him and he climbed off the boy sitting next to him. "Okay?"

"O. . . kay." Len said slwoly looking down at the floor as he sat up, his legs crossing underneath him and he felt trapped, like he could never leave again. He honestly missed Rin, wanted to go and see her but Lord knows what she'd be doing right now. . . especially with Miku doing. . .

"You alright?" Kaito asked suddenly bending to the side so his face in front of Len's again but he had a suspicious look this time and his brows twitched lightly as he stared at Len.

Len, despite his irritation with Kaito, at that moment couldn't help but not how his hair seemed to fall perectly around and in his face, how bright it stood out against his white skin, how his dark blue eyes seemed so eternal and endless, the pupils perfect round circles of pitch, endless blackness and how his lips were parted just a bit and his heart beat jumped up a notch. He knew this could be the start of "those feelings" but he was determined to fight this, determined to ignore it. He wouldn't get aroused, he wouldn't lust and wouldn't give in to Kaito for help. His cheeks felt a bit hot and he pushed up and away from Kaito, his hands curled into fists which he tucked under his arms as they trembled and twitched the urge to grab on to Kaito.

"I'm fine!" He snapped irritatedly and he stared out the window hating this all over again and this new found little attraction he felt to Kaito and marched to the stairs with Kaito jumping up and shadowing him. "I'm going back to bed!"

"Alright." Kaito said backing up a little bit raising his hands as he looked at the blonde. "But if you need me to help or explain anything then I will, just call for me."

"Yeah, okay." Len mumbled as he sped up the stairs immediately and burst in a flat out sprint down the hall to his room and when he got there he shut the door leaning against it tight and he blew out a soft breath shutting his eyes and moved his hand over his face as his cheeks began to burn slowly but rely. Kaito was attractive and Len could admit that.

He knew the older Vocaloid was indeed attractive and even beautiful in his way but Len couldn't give in, if anything he'd find out a way to take care of himself first and he sighed out sliding down to the floor. Though his mind told him he couldn't go to Kaito, couldn't give into him in any way, his body was throbbing and honestly aching for Kaito to touch him at that moment, to feel those large hands caressing up his thighs, touching his member, to feel his lips against his neck and collar bone in such a way that his skin felt hot and much to tight.

Len bit his lip lightly hating this and he sighed out gently but it sounded more breathless, more moan like and it unnerved him but also excited him at the same time even if the sound was coming from himself. He blew out gentle breathes and he opened his eyes a bit. He could push through. He could make it. He just needed to figure out the perfect way too.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't know why I always feel the need to explain the chapters in my story but I know this chapter might seem even stranger and out of line but this is a rated M story so this was bound to show up! There is some. . .well sexiness in this chapter so if you don't like it please don't think I'm bitchy when I say to just ignore this chapter!**_

* * *

When he fell asleep he didn't know but Len woke up on the floor, his hair spread out a bit coming loose from the little pony tail, his eyes groggy with sleep and his vision was a bit blurry but nothing horrible and his vision soon adjusted much to his relief. He yawned so hard and so widely he was sure he could break his jaw but he didn't and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and he felt sore all over and stood up slowly. He couldn't believe he fell asleep there but he knew he'd have to be at least somewhat civil and go and talk to Kaito again, without the little temper tantrum he'd practically thrown earlier in the morning.

He rubbed the back of his head lightly then pulled his hair out of the ponytail letting his hair just fall down gratefully and he looked at the clock noting it was early, yet again and he sighed gently hating he was waking up early but he kind of deserved it for sleeping the way he was. He stretched his arms up, a low moan seeping from his lips gently at the motion and he walked forward sitting on the edge of the bed when the door very lightly creaked open and Kaito stook his own disheveled, tired looking head in and looked at the teen boy.

"You okay?" Kaito asked tentatively almost as Len looked at him and he blushed a bit looking down.

"Yeah I'm okay." Len responded quietly as he placed his hands in his lap when he looked down still. Why was he so blushy? Why did he feel so bashful? Why is he feeling embarrassed?

"Good! Then would you like to join me for breakfast?" Kaito asked politely again and he couldn't stop his lips from twitching into a little smile.

"Sure. I'll be there in a moment." Len replied once more and Kaito smiled at him then disappeared with a soft click of the door and Len flopped back on the bed shutting his eyes. He was happy that Kaito left honestly.

He didn't realize it, stupid as it was that he didn't realize it, but he had an erection straining at his pants. He didn't like it and he figured it was part of the soreness he felt from laying on the floor and he also blamed the dream he'd had as a fault too. He bit his lip lightly as he looked at the door, figuring he'd have a LEAST a few minutes to do this and he unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down a bit with his underwear and his member popped out lightly and he wrapped his hand around his half hard member and blew out a breath at his strange nervousness. He began to move his hand up and down slowly but even as he did so it didn't. . FEEL good.

He shifted slightly, one leg moving up on the bed seeming to spread himself open wider or as wide as his shorts allowed him too and he tried stroking himself a little more then more but it wasn't truly working and if anything he was feeling more frustrated. He didn't understand why he felt so aroused but couldn't satisfy this on his own, after all his instincts were telling him this was the right thing to do but his was burning, aching and longing for Kaito to honestly come in and touch him when his door opened again revealing just the man he'd honestly been craving for.

"Len! When are you-Oh." His words cut off with one solid "oh" as he looked at Len, his eyes widening a bit then and then much to Len's utter mortification and embarrassment, grinned slowly. "You could've called for me, I just didn't think you'd be getting aroused like this so early on. Want some help?"

"Stop being so cocky. I can do it myself!" Len snarled as his face burned so hot that he felt like somene placed a fire under his skin and Kaito raised a brow slightly crossing his arms lightly over his chest.

"If you can do it yourself then show me how you do it right then." Kaito said as he leaned against the door jam lightly as Len blushed furiously and he growled gently in his throat as his heart seemed to thunder against his chest.

"You don't have to stare at me." He snarled again as he glared at the blue haired Vocaloid who just stood there with a lsightly amused look on his face.

"But of course I do, to make sure you do it right and so when you can't do it I can show you things to make you feel better." Kaito said almost nochalantly as Len glared but he turned his gaze dwo nas he movedh is hand stroking and rubbing his member and even as he burned hotly it didn't begin to feel good and he felt so angry that he just wanted to rip the thing off surprisingly. "Doesn't feel good does it?"

"Shut up!" He growled as his brows pulled together tight as his blue eyes took on a hard, almost unrelenting and focused look as he continued stroking himself but he didn't achieve anything and he sighed out hard and he glared at his useless hand.

"Will you let me help you now?" Kaito asked as he walked over to Len who scowled at him but didn't say anything as Kaito sat down next to him. "Glad to see your so compliant as usual." He chckled out as his bigger hand wrapped around Len's softly throbbing member and the blonde's breath got stuck in his throat.

Electricity seemed to burn through him, mixed with his blood and swell into his member the instant Kaito touched his hot skin. How? Why was he reacting and feeling this way with Kaito's hand but not his own? He shivered gently as the hand began moving and he groaned quietly, feeling a bit unnerved by the sound but with the constant rhythm of stroking Len fel his heart skip then thud skip then thud over and over again. As Kaito stroked his member gently almost his breath came faster, the urge to buck into his hand was becoming harder and harder to resist as his head fell back with a moan seeping through his lips once more as he shivered. He blushed hotly as he whimpered with the pleasure slamming into him and he bucked hips up into Kaito's hand hard before he could stop himself as the hand squeezed his member tight.

"K-Kaito why-Ah!- didn't it. . it-ngh!- work when I did it?" Len panted out eventually as he moaned and his hand clutched onto Kaito's wrist as if to force it to go faster and he shivered hard as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Well I'll give you the watered down version. No one truly knows why it doesn't work when a Vocaloid touches themselves, almost like we crave more and another persons touch so that's why younger Vocaloids are sent to us older ones to be pleasured and be able to do it themselves." Kaito replied calmly as he stroked Len's gently pusling member faster and rubbed his thumb across the tip making Len nearly arching up off the bed with a loud cry.

"Th-That doesn't make s-sense! Ah! Don't-Don't do that!" Len cried out as Kaito's thumb pressed against his slit in a way that made his body rip into flames that devoured his veins, muscles and skin quickly and his stomach tightened unexpectedly as his breath came quicker.

"It does make sense. You may not understand it now but when you're older you'll understand what I mean." Kaito said as he smiled at Len as though oblivious to what he was doing as he squeezed Len's member again moving his hand so quick his hand was practically a blur as his thumb rubbed the tip and slit quickly making Len pant harder as his hands both moved down to clenched Kaito's wrist so tight his nails bit into Kaito's flesh.

"S-Stop you're g-goin to fa-fast!" Len nearly screamed out as his body trembled and he felt a build up of pleasure, something nearing a release and his breath came faster as he dug his nails into Kaito's wrist harder. "So-Somethings coming o-out!"

"It's alright." Kaito murmured then squeezed Len's member so tight it caused his orgasm to rip through the small boy and he leaned down slamming his lips to Len's swallowing the sound of the blonde's scream of pleasure as his cum spilled over Kaito's fingers. Len trembled hard as his slim arms instinctively wrapped around Kaito's shoulders clinging to him as he moaned gently into the kiss, some part of him wondering why he wasn't pulling away and when Kaito pulled back he was panting gently, his eyes glazed and his cheeks were burning. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. . . "Len mumbled as he felt abruptly embarrassed, angry, bashful and everything in between as he looked down at the floor, his heart thudding quick against is chest and Kaito chuckled gently.

"Now let's get some food in you, I bet you're hungry after that." Kaito said chuckling gently again as he looked at the blushing blonde and pulled his hsorts g ently much to Len's sound of protest and he stood up pulling Len with him and they walked to the bedroom door gently.

"I'm not that hungry." Len mumbled only to have his stomach snarl loudly contradicting what he said and Kaito laughed loudly making Len blush.

"You're mouth says something different but you're stomach is quite literally screaming for help and food." The blue haired man said as he grinned lightly to himself as the descending the stairs with Len scowling gently.

"Shut up." He mumbled again as he crossed his arms lightly as they made their way to the bottom of the stairs then straight to the kitchen when Len's mouth literally watered at the scent of food.

"You know you're starving. An orgasm can make you hungry or tired, trust me." Kaito said knowingly as he sat down in his chair and Len sat in his own chair as his stomach snarled again looking at the pancakes on his plate but he could also detect just a light scent of bananas too much to his pleasure.

He immediately began to devour his pancakes quick, taking large bites and swallowed hard then gulped his milk that sat next to the plate and went right back to devouring his pancakes again repeating his over and over. When there was nothing left on his plate, no more milk in his cup, he felt strangely lethargic and tired as he looked at Kaito from across the table.

"Why am I suddenly so tired?" Len asked as he looked at Kaito but already sense he knew the answer to that and Kaito stood up finishing off his own food before walking over and scooping Len up in a way that he couldn't stop the squeak from leaving his lips and he clung to Kaito instinctively.

"Because of your orgasm of course. Now, Len, there's something we have to establish before we get deeper into this sex world." Kaito said nonchalantly as he carried the lightly blushing blonde to the living room and laid him on the couch only to hover above him, his hands placed just above Len's shoulders.

"What would that be?" Len asked dryily his eyes narrowing a bit as Kaito smirked down at him, his eyes taking on a wicked glint.

"Because it's what Gakupo insisted when he took care of me, the idea of you calling me it makes me excited but also a bit warming. You will also get used to calling me by it also." Kaito added at the end a little strictly which made Len scowl gently at him.

"Just tell me what the hell it is Kaito serious-Eh?!" He was cut off from a hand slapping the left side of his ass making his words stop with his shock but also. . arousal? He glared at Kaito, his cheeks growing hot when the same hand squeezed gently and Kaito just grinned lightly at the blonde as his blue eyes darkened lightly as he took in Len's blushing face.

"You won't be calling me Kaito. You will refer to me as "Master" or "My master" got it? Until these two weeks are over you will refer to me as that and only that." Kaito said strictly while looking at the blonde, as thoguh gauging his reaction but Len just blushed heavily and lookwed to the side then up at Kaito again.

"Yes." He mumbled as he struggled to keep all sort of emotions contained, two being anger and irritation.

"Yes what?" Kaito snapped out as he looked at Len who sighed but turned a darker red.

"Yes Master, I understand." Len said hotly as he stared at Kaito before looking away before he glared or something of the sort.

"Good boy." Kaito murmured as he lifted his hand away from Len's ass finally only to wrap it around his waist and rested his heavy body against Len's and stroked his cheek gently with his finger tips seeming to leave a blazing trail against Len's cheek, embarrassing as it Len laid there underneath Kaito he had to admit just a little bit that he liked the solid weight Kaito was against him. He had hated this at first, had wanted to go home and while that still rang true and he still worried for Rin, he couldn't help but feel sizzling excitement and a sort of eagerness burn through his veins.


	4. Chapter 4

"Len, would you like to go out today?" Kaito asked as he lounged in his chair as the tv played softly and Len looked over at the older Vocaloid. It was about three in the afternoon, Len was laying out on the couch with shi ahnd supporting his head when Kaito asked him the question and he looked at the blue haired vocaloid.

"Yes!" He said excitedly, his eyes immediately lighting up and he jumped to his knees catching the little warning look from Kaito and rolled his eyes lightly. "Yes, _master_."

"Good." Kaito said with satisfaction as he stayed in the same position as Len shifted down back into a sitting position and placed his hands into his lap.

"Where are we going though?" Len asked tilting his head to the side as he looked at Kaito.

"Maybe for just a short walk. Who knows." The older Vocaloid said with a shrug of his shoulders that annoyed Len deeply and his eyes narrowed at Kaito.

"That's a stupid answer." Len replied nearly spitting out the words as his body coiled tight with dread and he seemed to freeze in place as Kaito turned his blue eyes onto Len.

"No it isn't. I don't like that disrespectful tone however." Kaito said lowly as he stood up and Len scurried back to the other side of the couch as Kaito walked towards him and with difficulty he shot to his feet, his muscles screeching with stiffness and an almost unmovable edge.

"Stay away from me, Kaito." Len growled as he backed towards the living room door as he felt the slam of instinct to run and he sared at Kaito's slightly angry look.

"Get over here now Len. You won't like it if I have to chase you." Kaito growled back lowly in a warning but Len turned and ran. His feet thumped up the stairs quick and his heart picked up speed as he heard Kaito's feet echoing his. Shit!

He turned to dash down the hall and because there was a window at the end of the hall and the great thing was that it wasn't that far of a drop if he jumped. He panted quietly, trying to keep his breath even because the panic throbbing through him would kick in even further and make it harder for him to breath and he felt like his heart would pound out of his chest as he heard Kaito coming after him and getting closer. Almost there! He tried running and right when he reached the window he flung it open, his skin burning lightly with pinpricks of sweat that welled up making him feel itchy.

Just as he swung his leg over the window sill two arms were grabbing him at the waist and yanking him back in and Len looked up at Kaito with wide eyes and blue haired Vocaloid's heated stare was off the charts pissed, much different to see on Kaito and a glare couldn't even be described as the way he was staring at Len. The blonde's heart pounded so hard he fought for a breath as his lungs squeezed when Kaito picked him up and walked to the nearest bedroom, slammed the door and threw Len onto the bed and the younger Vocaloid scurried back on the bed until his back hit the headboard and Kaito glared.

"You are the most impossible little boy I've ever met! I told you not to run and what do you do? Fucking run! You have bone of respect anywhere in your body do you?" Kaito snarled as his eyes narrowed while he walked to the bed and Len felt his eyes widen and he felt abruptly afraid of Kaito and what he would do.

"K-Kaito-" Kaito's glare cut off Len's words, making them clog up his throat and further make his distress for air burn through his body.

"You are a disrespectful boy and to learn respect I'll have to ensue a punishment for you." Kaito growled as he walked to the bed and snatched Len's ankle easily as the blonde tried to push himself away and dragged the yonger Vocaloid to him.

"N-No Kaito! I'm-I'm sorry!" Len shouted frantically, his eyes shining with panic as Kaito pulled the blonde over across his lap and his fear welled suddenly. "No! No no no! I'll tell M-Master at home what you did! Stop!"

"Master will not care. You're not even going to be able to speak of this after all with what you're going to end up doing." Kaito snarled out as he yanked the blonde's shorts down alng with his underwear to the distress of Len who cried out in panic.

"No! No! Please no! Have mercy, please Master!" Len shouted out hoping the use of "Master" would appease Kaito but the sudden hardness pressing to his stomach made Len realize what an honest mistake that was and he squirmed hard as he panted.

"Shut _up_ Len. You deserved this! You've been disrespectful and this is what you're gonna get." Kaito growled as his fingers pressed into the soft smooth flesh of Len's right cheek as the blonde trembled gently in fear and Kaito lifted his hand up then down hard making a yelp burst from Len's lips.

"You're not to fight me anymore." A slap."You're to learn respect!" Another slap. "You will respect everything I do because it will be for **_you_**." A harder slap that made him whimper. "You are going to listen to me when I speak." Kaito's hand was leaving a red mark that burned and Len felt tears welling up and sliding down as Kaito began slapping his other cheek just as hard, a red mark quickly forming. "You will not shout at me anymore." Another hard slap.

"And you will not try to run away anymore." With one last hard slap Len cried out, his cheeks hot and the tears made cool tracks down his cheeks that dripped onto the cheeks. His ass burned and throbbed with pain and Kaito lifted him up looking at him and he looked down as the tears dripped down. "You'll have to get used to that, Len. But until the next time I'll apologize. I shouldn't have been so hard for your first spanking huh?

"Y-. . Yeah." Len mumbled as he felt embarrassment swirl through him and he felt like he was going to be eaten up by the emotion when his mind stopped it's thinking process as his head was cushinged against Kaito's shoulder, his face pressed to that spot between his shoulder and neck and his water gaze took in the softness of Kaito's blue scarf.

"It's alright Len. I promise I won't ensue another punishment like this unless it's called for, not that this wasn't called for." Kaito murmed as his hand stroked Len's sore bottom and the Vocaloid whimpered but with a sudden mixture of pain and a tinge of pleasure that had his member tingling lightly.

"Okay." Len mumbled gently as his pleasure welled up a bit more and he squeezed his mind hoping to focus on anything else, to be anywhere else when his entire body jerked hard when finger tips brushed his entrance and he gapsed loudly. Immediately his mind screamed that no one was to touch that spot, to even put there fingers near there or think of it but the way it felt was foreign but. . good?

"It's okay. I know how it feels but this place can be very pleasurable." Kaito murmured, his breath fanning out over Len's head gently an he trembled lightly as Kaito's fingers brushed his entrance again and he actually wrapped his arms around Kaito's shoulder softly and he blushed fiercely.

"S. . Stop please." Len whimpered out gently, his eyes surprisingly burning with more tears and he bit his lip gently. As though understand, Kaito pulled up his shorts and underwear much to both his relief and disappointment? He couldn't understand why he was disappointed, he didn't want anything to happen!

"Fine I'll stop. What do you wish to do right now? We can watch a movie or even go outsdie if your still up for it." Kaito said gently as Len clung onto him a bit and he blinked causing a few tears to roll down his cheeks.

"I. . . want too. . um, watch a movie for now." Len mumbled out as he looked down but Kaito pulled back a bit to look at Len then leaned forward kissing him softly in a wasy that made Len blink gently.

"You are taking this surprisingly well, I'm happy about that. I can't say I won't do it again but the fact that you can take it so well is good. Now let's watch that movie." Kaito said gently as he smiled and he stood up placing Len on the bed lightly as the blonde scrubbed at his eyes hard then scooted back on the bed and hugged his legs lightly a bit.

He watched Kaito walk to the tv setting it up and he grabbed a movie, what one Len couldn't see and popped it in without thinking twice about it. Kaito then turned walking to the bed with a remote dangling from his fingers as he sat on the bed then moved over to Len and with a little protest seeping from Len's lips, the older Vocaloid pulled him close. Len blushed a bit as he laid against Kaito's side and he chewed on his lip lightly as the movie played but for some reason he couldn't exactly focus on what it was.

He felt Kaito's steady heart beat against his chest, his eyes were a bit foggy as he laid there and for some reason he could still feel the phantom movements of Kaito's fingers touching his entrance and that made him more distracted than anything. He closed his eyes lightly wodnering if Rin was having to go through this but knew she most likely wasn't, seeing as Rin had never been spanked though she was kind of respectful in a sense but he also knew Miku wouldn't be able to harm his sister in any way.

He sighed out which caused the muscles in Kaito's chest twitch much to Len's fascination and he then, as a little act, nuzzled his cheek to Kaito's chest and he felt his chest rumble with laughter as Len squirmed a tiny bit while rubbing his cheek against Kaito's chest.

It was odd, strange and it didn't exactly seem right to Len but his heart skipped a tiny bit as Kaito began stroking his hair gently and the soothing rhythm of his hand was making Len's eyes shut didn't sleep but dozed in and out, his cheeks warm and he could hear the tv but his hearing was more tuned in to Kaito's breathes and heart beat and he couldn't stop the smile from curving across his lips gently.


	5. Chapter 5

When Len actually woke up for the thousandth time, he was welcomed with the pale color of Kaito's skin and he felt his breath get caught in his throat as his eyes widened a touch. He wondered if they were naked then wondered why he was even beginning to wonder that and it made him feel very confused with this train of thought and he shifted a bit but stopped when Kaito drew in a large breath.

He pressed his lips together tightly and he listened to the heart underneath his ear as he laid there and for some unknown reason to him he wanted to honestly stay there, securely pressed to Kaito's chest they way he was right now. He shut his eyes gently again when he squirmed a bit and he heard Kaito sigh gently and he felt the blue haired vocaloid shit ever so gently again and Len pulled back again looking at the Vocaloid's flushed face and he blinked lightly looking downwards and blushed fiercely. No. Way. Kaito had an. . an erection?!

His eyes widened and despite how curious he was, how much he watned to touch the sleeping Vocaloid, he fought against the urge. He blushed gently as he shut his eyes again praying this feeling of wanting to touch would go away but it wouldn't and he bit his lip lightly. This wasn't fair! He shouldn't be having these thoughts! Or feelings! It just wasn't fair to him and he wanted more than anything to go home but some part of him was already associating _here_ with _home_. He felt too tired to focus on anything and he just shut his eyes gently again as he yawned a bit but nothing to do with tiredness, just something he did when he was waking up and he sighed out gently.

He felt like he should have pulled away but for some reason he did feel really comfortable being smushed against Kaito's side. He shifted then Kaito groaned gently before rolling over flat on his back and raised one arm up above his head getly and his shirt rode up to reveal his stomach. He knew how uncomfortable it must be to have an erection, even when asleep so Len moved, sitting up gently and replacing his spot with a pillow then he moved hesitantly between Kaito's legs.

He knew he was going to do something-ANYTHING- to relieve Kaito strange as the instinct was and he lifted his hands up unbuttoning his pants, pulled them down to his thighs and Len swallowed hard as his fingers curled over the waist band of Kaito's black boxers. He seemed to sweat a bit nervously, his skin itching with the drops of sweat welling up and he bit his lip lightly wondering why the hell he was even doing this when he blew out a slightly shaky breath.

He pulled down Kaito's boxers only to have his breath get caught in his throat for the second or third time as he stared a Kaito's hard member, his eyes wide. Okay. SO this was going to be more complicated than he originally thought possibly but as he stared at the member he looked down his mouth feeling strangely wet at just the sight and he heard Kaito mumble something then sigh out and he tensed a bit then looked at Kaito's member once again. It can't be too hard, after all in his mind he'd seen himself do it so it shouldn't be hard. Hard. Haha so funny!

He snickered a bit to himself a tiny bit at the stupidness of his thoughts then he wrapped his small hand around Kaito's hard member stroking the base gently as he blushed and he heard a hitch in Kaito's breath and he leaned down flicking his tongue out over the tip, his heart picking up speed as he leisurely like began to lap at the tip softly like it was one of those ice cream pops Kaito ate and honestly the thought made this a little more easier. He heard Kaito moan and stir again gently as he sucked on the tip again softly as his hair fell into his face and he brushed it away gently and dipped down taking Kaito's member into his mouth about halfway before the tip hit the back of his throat making him gag gently and tears prick at his eyes.

He began bobbing his head clumsily as he got a rhythm going with his hand gently as he continued to stroke the base and Kaito groaned out louder, his lashes fluttering softly and Len knew he'd wake up any moment now. He bobbed his head a bit faster still with some clumsy movements but he was surprisingly getting a hang of it and he felt slightly proud of himself as he kept moving his hea and Kaito stirred sitting up half way leaning on his hand a bit as he looked at Len groggily as if he couldn't process what he was seeing. Then he blinked his vision clearing and he gasped thickly, his body suddenly gripped with a pulsating lust and desire and pleasure all caused by the bobbing blonde head between his legs.

"Len w-what are you doing?" Kaito gasped out finally as he resisted the urge to buck and thrust hard into Len's mouth like the truly and deeply wanted pulled up letting Kaito's member pop out of his mouth gently and he looked at Kaito with wide, almost innocent blue eyes that were a bit glazed, he had a little trail of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth lightly as he blushed heavily.

"I'm helping you. It's helping right?" Len asked a bit to innocently but he could see irritation behind Len's sweet look and he smiled a bit feeling the temptation to just rip Len's shorts off and slam right into the blonde, to see what kind of face he'd make when he was moving insideo f him but as he shivered he fought it away swallowing hard.

"Kind of and kind of not." Kaito huffed out finally as he looked away feeling so tempted he had to clench the bedsheets in his hands tight and he visibly trembled at the tightening of Len's hand around his member.

"What do you mean?" Len asked again as he tilted his head, his brows pulling together tightly as he stared at the older Vocaloid who just blew out a shaky breath as though trying to calm down or something and it was the first time but certainly wouldn't be the last time, Len saw Kaito like this. He was helping though, right?

"In simple terms? Is that what you want me to spell out for you?" Kaito asked thickly as Len nodded and he turned his hea again to stare hotly right at Len and the blonde felt like all his bones instantly melted with that look which irritated him a bit more. "It's helping because I am indeed aroused. It's not helping because I honestly, very deeply want to fuck you Len."

"O-Oh." Len said in a choked tone as his eyes widened softly as he looked at Kaito who just stared evenly back at him.

"Yeah. But I won't do that to you, not today. Not until you tell me you want too." Kaito said sighing gently as he pulled away and then looked at Len with a sudden twinkle in his eye. "But that doesn't mean you have to stop what you have to stop."

"B-But don't you want me t-too?" Len stuttered out a bit his eyes widening in a slight panic but Kaito just smiled at him and pulled him close and rested his head on the back of his head gently.

"No it doesn't mean I don't want you too. I desperately want you to finish what you started, little Len." Kaito said hotly as his eyes lowered to half-mast as he looked at Len who blushed deeply and brightly.

"Then you want me too. . . " His words trailed off as Kaito pushed him down slightly towards his still hard member.

"Yes. You were doing rather beautifully for your first so just continue doing it." Kaito replied, his voice taking on a slightly hoarse tone as he looked down at Len, his eyes flashing with a sort of desperation and Len nodded gently.

"Okay. I will." He then did as he said and dove right on in and took his member back into his mouth making Kaito cry out in surprise then grin slightly.

"Y-You waste no t-time, eh?" He choked out much like Len had earlier as he began to thrust up into Len's mouth each time he bobbed down making the younger Vocaloid gag gently but he sucked and bobbed his head much as he had earlier. "D-Don't just suck though, move your tongue."

Len made a muffled reply then did as Kaito said as he blushed heavily. He moved his tongue around the tip softly, each time he moved up then ran his tongue across the throbbing flesh each time he bobbed down and he heard Kaito suck in a hissing breath. He pulled back letting the member slid from his mouth again and licked the complete underside, completely by instinct however, then took the now throbbing insistently member into his mouth and bobbed his head quickly as he sucked, licked and even nipped at the salty flesh.

Kaito was moaning out more and more frequently, his hand tangling up in Len's blonde hair forcing him to go faster than he liked but for some reason Len found it slightly arousing however. He sucked hard then, with hoarse cry rom Kaito and one more snapping movements of his hips moving up, Len's mouth was filled with the sticky, warm cum of Kaito's orgasm and he gagged as most of it slid down but most of it slid out the corners of his mouth as he blushed deeply and closed his eyes tight and Kaito panted gently and pulled him away and Len trembled lightly, hating how hot his body felt and he opened a bit when he felt a thumb rubbing his bottom lip gently.

"Very good job, Len." Kaito praised, a smile curving over his lips as he pulled his boxers and pants up making Len blush as the acts he just did slammed through him and he blushed very darkly.

"T-Thank you. I guess." He mumbled in response and Kaito pulled Len into his arms.

"I think we'll have a good time together, Len." Kaito murmured gently as he stroked the back of Len's head gently and. . Len let even melted a little bit in his embrace and he closed his eyes feeling an urge to be closer to Kaito, as close as he could be and it kind of scared Len that he was feeling like that, even if it was a little bit.


End file.
